Together
by nicchan-nima
Summary: Kebersamaan keduanya menumbuhkan suatu perasaan yang manis. Tapi tak ada yang mengaku satupun, hanya saling berharap dan berdoa yang sama. Untuk sekarang itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi-sensei

Story © Nicchan Nima

.

TOGETHER

Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyo

Genre : Romance, Fluff (maybe), Friendship

Summary : Kebersamaan keduanya menumbuhkan suatu perasaan yang manis. Tapi tak ada yang mengaku satupun, hanya saling berharap dan berdoa yang sama. Untuk sekarang itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Warnings : Sho-ai, Twoshoot, abal-abal, gaje, typoo, aneh, dll

.

Haaiii haallooo, sebenernya ini ff haikyuu pertama kali yg dibikin, udah lama. Tapi baru publish. OTP favorit saya pastinya Kagehina, tidak diganggu gugat. Bikin ff yg sederhana aja sih ini, coba-coba gitu awalnya. Semoga semua pada sukaaa

.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata version**

_Terbang.._

_Terbang tinggi untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas._

_Itulah hal yang paling aku impikan, aku ingin dapat melakukannya dengan tubuh kecilku ini._

* * *

Siang ini sepulang sekolah aku segera berganti pakaian untuk aktivitas klub voli yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Yap, aku sudah bergabung dengan klub voli SMA Karasuno ini. Sungguh rasanya sangat luar biasa dan menyenangkan. Semua orang yang ada di klub voli sangat perhatian dan baik. Kapten kami, Daichi-san juga sangat kuat dan bijaksana, ah tapi dia menakutkan jika marah. Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Hinata Shouyo. Bisa dibilang aku anak yang sangat hiperaktif karena aku sangat menyukai voli. Semuanya hanya berawal dari sebuah pertandingan voli yang pernah kutonton di televisi yang di pajang di etalase sebuah toko. Orang yang kukagumi –_Little Giant_\- dia sungguh hebat dalam bermain voli dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Yah bisa dibilang pendek, sama sepertiku sekarang.

Tinggiku tidak mencapai 163 cm, kalian tahu betapa sengsaranya seseorang dengan tubuh pendek dan kecil. Tapi sebenarnya tidak bagiku, aku sungguh bersyukur lahir dengan tinggi seperti ini. Karena aku memiliki keistimewaan, aku dapat melompat sangat tinggi dengan kaki kecilku ini. Ya, aku sangat senang sekali. Hei, impianku menjadi nyata sekarang. Aku dapat melompat tinggi, rasanya aku seperti terbang.

BUGH

"Hoi, jangan melamun Hinata! Cepat mulai latihan denganku!"

Sebuah bola menghantam belakang kepalaku dengan keras. Oh oke, aku tau siapa pelakunya. Si raja egois itu, oh ups aku lupa dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan raja.

"Sakit tahu! Jangan melemparku lagi dengan bola, Kageyama! Kau kan bisa memanggilku baik-baik tch." decakku sambil menghampirinya yang berdiri di samping net.

Kageyama Tobio, laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam, berwajah sinis, dan memiliki sifat err sedikit egois menurutku, tapi sungguh dia baik. Lihat, aku mengatai orang yang baru saja melemparku dengan bola tadi adalah orang baik!. Yah dulunya kami musuh, bertengkar hebat dan tidak pernah akur. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia partnerku. Partner, ingat! Dia orang yang selalu memberikan aku toss, yah walaupun tidak selalu, tapi lebih sering.

"Kita harus melatih lagi _quick attack_ kita. Perkuat dan percepat _spike_ mu, Hinata!" ucapnya seperti memerintah, mungkin bagi pendengaran orang lain, tapi bagiku itu kata-kata manis.

Lihat, aku sudah mulai gila kan mengatai kata-kata tadi manis. Tapi sungguh aku sangat suka jika Kageyama selalu memberikan tossnya padaku.

_Karena dialah yang mewujudkan impianku._

* * *

Langit jingga sudah tampak, hari semakin sore dan aktivitas klub voli akan selesai. Seperti biasa kami selalu membereskan ruang olahraga ini setelah kami pakai. Sekarang aku sedang menyapu lantai licin ini dengan Tsukishima, si lidi ini tentu tingginya lebih dari tinggi Kageyama. Dan oh sikapnya bahkan lebih menyebalkan, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk berteman dengannya. Karena kami teman setim, semua orang yang ada di tim adalah temanmu. Aku terus berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi hei dia hanya melihatku sinis dan mengejekku dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seringai meremehkan. Yah aku hanya bisa diam kali ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lenganku, hei siapa yang…

"Sudah kubilang menjauh saja darinya, Hinata bodoh! Kau ke sebelah sini, bersihkan bagian ini bersamaku."

"Ka…Kageyama, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku? Tsukishima-kun tidak menggangguku kok. Aku hanya mencoba berteman dengannya."

"Tidak usah repot-repot cebol. Lihat? Raja sangat marah melihat permaisyurinya berbicara denganku. Apa aku menganggu hubungan kalian?" tiba-tiba Tsukishima berucap dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Oh ayolah, hentikan panggilan raja itu. Kageyama tidak suka itu.

Tunggu, apa tadi katanya? Permaisyuri? Siapa?

"Terserah kau saja, Tsukishima. Aku tidak peduli." Kulihat Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan membersihkan. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahu tanda tak mengerti. Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Lebih baik kuturuti saja apa kata Kageyama. Akhirnya aku membersihkan bagianku bersama Kageyama.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, aku dan Kageyama pulang bersama kali ini. Kapten, Sugawara-san, dan Tanaka-san sepertinya punya urusan. Jadi kami tidak pulang bersama mereka. Aku hanya berdua dengan raja ini.

"Em…Kageyama?" panggilku pelan dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku. Kageyama melangkah tepat di depanku, kami tidak berjalan sejajar.

"Hmm?" dia hanya menggumam untuk menjawabku. Oke, apa dia marah?

"Kau marah di panggil raja lagi tadi?" tanyaku dengan sangat memelankan kata raja yang kusebut barusan.

Dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan aku menabrak tepat punggungnya. Kuelus pelan hidungku yang sedikit sakit, dan kulihat Kageyama sudah membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

Tiba-tiba keadaan jadi sunyi, tidak ada suara jangkrik atau apapun. Bulan bersinar terang di atas sana. Apa-apaan ini, jantungku! Kenapa Kageyama berdiri dekat sekali di depanku? Oke Hinata, tenanglah, tenangkan jantungmu! Aku ini ketakutan atau apa? Tapi….tapi detak jantung ini rasanya berbeda. Tidak seperti jika aku ketakutan saat Kageyama mengamuk. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, dan Kageyama menatapku tepat di mataku. Jarak wajah kami hanya 15 cm, sungguh dekat, sungguh. Di mataku wajah Kageyama sedikit menggelap karena dia membelakangi sinar bulan. Tapi itu tidak membuat wajahnya menyeramkan, malah terlihat… tenang. Kurasakan jantungku semakin berpacu, kenapa denganku? Lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul saat aku sangat dekat dengan Kageyama. Perasaan senang, panik, malu dan aku merasakan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari perutku, menggelitik tapi juga mendebarkan.

Kepalaku terasa berat, rambutku bergesekan, aku merasa ada sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Aku melihatnya sekilas, tangan kanan Kageyama sedang mengusap kepalaku pelan. Apa aku bermimpi? Kepalaku diusap oleh raja egois ini, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku bingung dan syok di waktu bersamaan, tapi aku berdebar, aku senang di waktu bersamaan pula. Usapan itu terus berlanjut dan kurasakan aku mulai nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Tapi kenyamanan itu berhenti, Kageyama menurunkan tangan kanannya dan sedikit mengulas senyumnya tiga detik. Aku melihatnya.

"Tidak. Siapa yang marah!" katanya keras dan berbalik cepat memunggungiku.

Aku hanya diam, baru saja rasa nyaman yang hinggap tadi menghilang begitu saja. Kami saling diam, aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia mengusap kepalaku tadi. Tapi aku urungkan niatku. Kupandangi punggungnya, punggung tegapnya yang terlihat kokoh dan tinggi. Sungguh nyaman untuk kupandang.

_Kau yang mewujudkan impianku, kau yang membuatku bisa terbang._

_Dengan toss yang kau berikan padaku, aku melompat. Melompat tinggi._

_Aku terbang, melihat pemandangan indah dari atas._

_Semua karenamu._

Aku menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan dan aku berdiri di depannya, memunggunginya. Aku memandang bulan di atas sana, aku tau Kageyama sedang memandangku di belakang. Aku tersenyum lagi, perasaan ini akan kujaga. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan selalu bersamamu.

"Terima kasih. Tanpamu aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kita akan bersama, selalu bersama, selamanya." Aku berucap dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Seperti aku menggumam sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Kageyama mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku sangat berharap dia mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang! Semakin dingin disini!"

Kageyama berjalan sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan lagi di depanku. Aku tersenyum, melangkahkan kembali kakiku. Mengikutinya di belakang, memandangi punggung itu, dan aku mulai berjalan di sisinya. Berjalan sejajar dengannya. Kuharap Kageyama mendengar ucapan terima kasihku tadi. Aku tidak pernah tahu kami bisa bersama seperti ini sampai berapa lama. Tapi sungguh, aku berharap untuk selamanya.

TBC

.

.

.

Jajaaannggg, berlanjut ke ch selanjutnyaaa yaaaaa. Cuma twoshoot ajaahh kok. Dan jujur aku blum paham ngeoperasiin FFN. Jadi ga tau ini twoshoot berhasil di publish dgn lancar atau tidak. Yaaaa dinikmati sajalaaahhh….

Ini seting aku ambil pas kapan ya, pokoknya sebelum tanding sama aobajosai dan kalah. Jadi masih awal-awal gitu. Ya krna ini bkinnya dah lama. Boleh minta review nya? Terima kaaassiiihhhhhh *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi-sensei

Story © Nicchan Nima

.

TOGETHER

Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyo

Genre : Romance, Fluff (maybe), Friendship

Summary : Kebersamaan keduanya menumbuhkan suatu perasaan yang manis. Tapi tak ada yang mengaku satupun, hanya saling berharap dan berdoa yang sama. Untuk sekarang itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Warnings : Sho-ai, Twoshoot, abal-abal, gaje, typoo, aneh, dll

.

Wokeh ini dia yang kedua. Mari-mari silahkan di baca langsung yuk. Langsung ending kok nanti, walaupun kyknya nggantung gitu. Silahkan…. Hehe

.

.

.

* * *

**Kageyama version**

_Lebih cepat, lebih tinggi._

_Ikuti toss ku jika kalian ingin menang!_

_Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku, tidak ada yang mau menerima toss dariku…_

* * *

Sebenarnya hari ini aku masih malu untuk bertemu dengannya, entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa kemarin aku megusap kepalanya. Rambutnya sangat lembut, terasa nyaman sekali. Apa yang melintas di otakku saat itu, kemarin malam, aku merasa ingin memeluknya. Hentikan pikiran gilamu! Dia laki-laki, kau tahu.

Namaku Kageyama Tobio, aku tidak akan banyak bercerita mengenai diriku. Aku tidak suka itu. Dan aku sangat tidak suka orang-orang memanggilku Raja Lapangan. Panggilan itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kenangan pahitku semasa SMP. Yah walaupun trauma ku hilang total karena seorang bocah pendek bernama Hinata Shouyo. Tubuh kecilnya yang memiliki reflek sangat cepat, bisa mengikuti toss cepat yang kuberikan padanya. Aku kaget, sungguh, aku baru saja menemukan seseorang yang hebat.

"Kageyama, pagi!" sapa suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telingaku.

Bocah pendek itu, dia datang menyapaku dengan sebuah senyum yang menunjukkan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Apa hanya aku yang berharap? Hei kenapa wajahku memanas, aiish lebih baik aku menjauh dari bocah pendek ini.

Aku tidak membalas sapaannya, dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju kelas. Kulihat dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan mengikutiku di belakang. Aku harus menyingkirkan sebentar ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin. Mungkin hanya aku yang berlebihan, Hinata saja dalam keadaan baik. Dia tidak mempertanyakan kenapa aku mengusap kepalanya kemarin. Oke kenapa sekarang aku berharap dia bertanya. Setidaknya aku bisa menjelaskan kalau kemarin aku reflek melakukannya.

* * *

_Kami berdiri begitu dekat, kenapa aku harus berhenti tiba-tiba tadi. Dia jadi menabrakku dan berdiri sangat dekat denganku kan. Jantungku rasanya aneh, berdetak cepat dengan irama yang mendebarkan. Aku memandang wajahnya yang mungil itu, sungguh saat itu wajahnya begitu manis dan bercahaya. Tentu saja, karena cahaya bulan menyinari tepat ke wajahnya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandangku, wajahnya indah, sangat indah. Aku terus menatap tepat di kedua matanya, karena aku ingin fokus, pada matanya, bukan pada bibirnya. Hei apa yang kupikirkan? Sungguh aku sudah mulai gila. _

_Tanpa kusadari aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan kuusapkan pada kepalanya. Aku mengusapnya pelan, dan rasanya penuh perasaan. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang manis dan lucu di mataku. Terus kuusap kepalanya, dan aku mulai sadar, ini salah. Kenapa aku mengusap kepalanya, ah dasar kau bodoh, Kageyama. Segera kusingkirkan tangan kananku dengan cepat dan tersenyum padanya sebentar. Terlalu sebentar malah, aku tidak tahu apa Hinata melihat senyumku atau tidak. Aku sedikit panik, kujawab pertanyaannya dengan acuh dan membalikkan badanku memunggunginya. Sungguh wajahku rasanya memanas, kenapa aku merasa sangat malu. _

_Tapi aku tidak akan lupa keindahan sesaat yang kulihat tadi._

_Aku seperti melihat malaikat kecil dengan senyuman bagai matahari yang selama ini selalu menjagaku dan bersamaku.._

* * *

Kembali kami berlatih voli seperti biasa. Aku merasa iritasi dan tidak suka melihat Hinata berdekatan dengan si megane Tsukishima itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa sangat frustasi melihat mereka. Dan seperti biasa aku akan menarik Hinata menjauh darinya. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku, mungkin. Kami selalu berlatih berdua, Hinata selalu memintaku untuk memberinya toss. Aku berdebar, karena aku bisa menggunakan teknik toss terbaikku dan aku yakin Hinata bisa melakukan spike. Dan aku berdebar juga karena melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu senang jika aku memberinya toss.

"Oi, kita latihan lebih cepat kali ini. Jika kau tidak bisa memukul tossku dan jatuh, aku tidak akan menolongmu. Jika gagal, kita akan ulangi terus!" teriakku padanya dengan memasang wajah ketusku. Aku tidak bermaksud memasang wajah seperti ini, hanya ini ekspresi yang biasa kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa bicara lembut, tidak terbiasa maksudku.

Kulihat Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan menampakkan senyum bahagia. Itu sudah sering kulihat, kebiasaannya yang entah kenapa sudah kuhafal di luar kepala. Aku melemparkan tossku dengan kecepatan seperti biasanya, dan dia berhasil melakukan spike. Perlahan-lahan aku akan menambah kecepatan tossku. Lihat apa dia bisa memukulnya atau tidak. Sudah 5 kali Hinata berhasil memukul, dan aku merasa diriku selalu terpesona saat melihatnya melompat. Dia seperti terbang, layaknya burung yang bebas. Dialah perwujudan dari klub voli SMA Karasuno –_sang gagak_\- yang terbang tinggi.

_Tapi bagiku, dia malaikat kecilku._

Percobaan keenam kali ini, aku akan melempar toss dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kulempar bola voli ini secepat yang kubisa, kulihat dia berlari dan melompat sangat tinggi, ah terlambat, dia tidak mencapai tossku dan sepertinya akan jatuh. Dengan tidak sadar aku berlari kearahnya dan…

BRUGH

Suara jatuh yang sangat keras, kepalaku terasa sakit tapi tidak terlalu. Kedua tanganku seperti memeluk sesuatu dengan erat. Ah apa tadi yang kulakukan? Aku berlari kearah si bocah pendek, seketika semua ingatanku bersamanya muncul dalam otakku seperti sebuah film yang berputar. Aku mengingat semuanya, mengingat semua kejadian yang selalu kualami bersama dengannya. Semua orang segera datang menghampiriku dan mengelilingiku, ugh apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Kageyama-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Sugawara-san bertubi diiringi dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku mulai sepenuhnya sadar, dan mengedipkan kedua mataku. Tubuhku terasa hangat, aku seperti memeluk seseorang. Kulihat apa yang kupeluk ini. Astaga! Bocah pendek! Hinata sedang menatapku dengan lekat dan menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Aku segera melepas pelukanku dan mendudukkan diriku diikuti dengan Hinata. Aku ingat, bodohnya kau Kageyama. Kenapa kau harus menolongnya segala sih, Hinata kan sudah terbiasa jatuh. Ah tapi tadi lompatannya terlalu tinggi, dan dia menutup matanya. Bagaimana jika dia jatuh terlalu keras dan terluka? Entah kenapa aku lebih khawatir akan hal itu.

"Kageyama, kau terluka? Kenapa kau menolongku? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata bertubi padaku, lihat! wajahnya sungguh khawatir denganku. Aku melihat tubuhnya dengan teliti, tidak ada luka berat, hanya goresan-goresan kecil dan syukurlah dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hati kecilku merasa tindakan yang kulakukan tadi sudah tepat, walaupun aku mungkin akan dianggap sangat bodoh. Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan pelan, dan tersenyum sekilas. Dia menghela napas lega dan semua orang yang mengelilingiku juga bernapas lega. Mereka mulai meninggalkan kami berdua, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Aku kembali menatap bocah pendek yang sedang meringsut ketakutan di depanku ini. Hei kenapa dengannya? Bukannya berterima kasih padaku malah ketakutan begini.

"Kenapa kau? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku padanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku. Karena aku tidak bisa memukul toss mu dan malah jatuh. Dan kau malah menangkapku. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku jatuh saja, Kageyama. Aku kan sudah terbiasa jatuh." ucapnya pelan.

"Dasar Hinata bodoh! Aku hanya reflek menangkapmu, bagaimana kalau jatuhmu tadi menyebabkan kau terluka? Kau tidak akan bisa main voli untuk beberap hari, mungkin. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa memukul tossku yang cepat selain kau. Dasar bodoh!" makiku padanya dengan sedikit bentakan. Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya, sungguh.

Kulihat dia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi dan malah tersenyum padaku. Memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis dan cerah itu padaku, lagi. Matanya membentuk seperti garis pelangi dan pipinya bersemu merah. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum itu. Hoi jantungku tidak stabil lagi. Dan kurasa wajahku benar-benar memanas dan memerah kali ini. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, sedikit mengatur detak jantungku dan kembali untuk latihan. Dia, malaikat kecilku sepertinya sangat senang dengan makianku tadi.

"Kageyama, nanti sepulang latihan aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu! Untuk beterima kasih!" teriaknya padaku sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan tersenyum lagi.

Lihat? Tingkahnya sangat lucu di mataku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Penjagaku, malaikat kecilku, kuharap aku akan selalu bersamanya. Berjuang bersamanya dan berjuang dengan tim. Tapi aku sangat berharap, untuk bersama dengan malaikat kecilku ini selamanya.

FIN

.

.

Selesaaaiiii. Silahkan diberi komentar, silahkan. Next berusaha bikin ff kagehina lagi atau mungkin pair lain. Di anime voli ini, OTP ku selain Kagehina ada TsukishimaxYamaguchi, KuroxKenma, Papa Daichi x Mama Suga (ini cocok bgt), trus Asanoya. Tapi agak susah bikin ff mereka, belom bsa mendalami karakter mereka. Hehe, jadi aku akan terus usaha.

Sekarang lagi proses bikin ff akafuri many chapters! Dijamin bakalan greget! Ditunggu saja minna, aku harap banyak yg suka ff ini dan ff ku mendatang. Semoga semakin impruv saya dalam membuatnya. Mohon diri dan terima kasih!


End file.
